Teen Wolf:Blue Moon
by The New Dark One
Summary: They say Perfect Matches are a rare occurrence, almost as if one happens every Blue Moon


Sergei was about to become a very rich man, all he had to do was dig up some mummified corpse and deliver it to a assistant to some Alpha, the large SUV pulled right in front of Sergei's hearse.

The door swung open and a large black man, came out with a large duffel bag "are you Sergei?"

"Yes, do you have my money" the man dropped the duffel bag in front of Sergei's feet, Sergei opened it up and smiled at the large stack of bills,

He threw his keys to the large man, who slowly approached the back of the hearse, He smiled as he saw the coffin in the back

"we will not be needing this" he punched a hole into the coffin and gently pulled the wrapped up corpse from it,

He approached the SUV and placed the body in the backseat, placing it's head on the pillow and covering it with a blanket

BEEP

"Hello?….yes Mistress I have him, I will bring Merrick to you at once"

Angel got into the SUV then started to drive off, Sergei smirked and pulled out his cell phone,

"Hello Mister Malik?….yes he just completed the pick up….yes"

**The Roadside-Half An Hour Later**

Angel looked at the rising full moon, "Lord give me strength on this full moon" he rubbed his thumb over his black metallic crucifix, it had belonged to the master long ago,

Angel's eyes glowed golden, he looked in the rearview mirror, and saw the bandaged body starting to rise, then there was a flash of light as the large truck slammed into the back of the SUV sending it flying off the road

As it slammed into the ground Angel was flung from the driver seat and into the water, he slowly got up from the water, and noticed the man in the black suit approaching, his searing red eyes locked in to Angel's

"So She sent you did she?"

His claws began poking out as did his fangs, Angel said a silently prayer and faced him. "I won't let you take the master"

"You don't have much of a choice!" he charged at Angel grabbing both of his wrist, and with a snap Angel was brought down to his knees

"GRRR" Malik looked at and saw the black wolf with searing red eyes facing him "oh you don't want to do this, just let me take my brother and I'll be on my way"

The wolf started snarling and leaped at him, biting into his shoulder, turning the pound red with Malik's blood, Angel carried the masters still corpse out of the water, Malik smirked

"perhaps it's time to awaken my dear Merrick…RAWR!"

Malik's roar echoed through the woods, and suddenly the corpse began shaking in Angel's arm, the spasm got so bad he literally knocked himself out of Angel's strong arms, the body dropped from the ground, the bandages unraveled from his arms, showing his still regrowing flesh, part of the bandaged unwrapped around his eyes showing the searing red eyes, Malik had a insane smile as he saw the red eyes fading to golden yellow

The 3 wolves were all locked looking at Merrick, the wolf sniffed around then leaped away from them and ran as fast as his weakened body could take him

Merrick panted to himself as he saw the 2 men approaching the bush he was hiding, he could hear there hearts, he could feel there footsteps, he leaped toward them

**1 Year Later**

"ARRGH!" Nick sprang from the bed, his head was on fire, and the previous night was all a blur, he noticed some kids from his school passed out on the floor, some had a pool of vomit coming from there mouths….that's right he and Boof went to a party last night…..then "arrgh" he hadn't drank before, so this agony was what a hang over was

"Hey!" Boof ran in wearing her hoddie and shorts, she held a plastic bag "brought you a fresh pair of clo…"

"Okay your at a 2000 and I'm gonna need ya at a 4" Boof smiled and handed him a water bottle and a aspirin, Nick looked at her trying to hold back a smile "what!?"

"told ya so"

"couldn't wait to say that could ya?"

"planned it on the ride over, now come on and get changed I gotta get you home before Atticus finds out"

"alright, alright" he ripped off his red hoodie and his white t-shirt,

"whoa what's that!" she pointed at the blood stain all over his shirt

"Oh…I dunno weird huh"

He pulled the black tee over his head then dropped his shorts and pulling the dark grey jeans Boof had brought him

"let's go then" he threw his arm over her shoulder and the 2 walked out of the Party House

**Abandoned Town Hall**

Malik looked at the map, over and over again like he had done for the last year, he knew Merrick was hiding somewhere

The door slammed open and 2 brown haired women came in dragging a thin black man into the building, "Malik we…."

"Have a problem and…"

"A solution"

"and what is that girls?"

"last night Leroy…."

"Was attacked by 2 wolves"

"and I care why?" Malik had little care for his own wolves or that of any other wolf besides Merrick

"one of them was Merrick, the one we've been looking for"

"WHAT!"

The girls dropped Leroy, he was dead weight now, Malik looked at Leroy, his throat was slashed, his body was covered in bites and scratches, "hmm?" he stabbed his claws into the back of Leroy's neck

The memories came rushing into hum, he sifted through them till he found the one he wanted

**The Previous Night**

Leroy could smell the girls, that was his preference, young, drunk, teenage girls, and now that the full moon was approaching he had a extra boast

"GRRR" Leroy turned around and saw the teen in the red hoodie and golden yellow eyes approaching, Leroy sniffed, he smelled new

"look man ya don't wanna do this"

"Grrr"

Leroy backed up, and next thing he knew someone smashed his head in from behind, he couldn't fight back as the new wolf bit and clawed into him

**Now**

Malik smiled to himself as he licked the blood off his claws, "Merrick is weak if he needed one of his beta's to kill Leroy….Becky, Mindy find the boy and bring him to me"

"Yes…."

"Sir"

**The Lucas House**

Knock Knock Knock

Atticus opened the door and found Nick and Boof playing the PS3, "hey Nick?"

"uh yea Atticus?"

"funny thing last night, Misses Dubois called and said she saw you running out around 4 this morning, but that's impossible cause you were inside all night studying **right**"

" 'Gulp' uh yeah of course man, I was studying all night"

Atticus looked at his foster child, then smirked "yeah that's what I thought, well try not to study to hard"

He went to leave then sniffed the air in the room "new perfume Boof?"

She blushed :uh yeah thanks for noticing"

"that boys a idiot, if he doesn't notice"

Atticus turned and left the room, where Nick already returned back to his video games

**School-The Next Day**

Nick sat in the front row, right next to Boof, both had completely different reasons for sitting there, Boof for academics, but Nick? He sat there just to watched there teacher Miss Lacey, she was beautiful, she was short, but had flawless skin, beautiful brown eyes, and black cascading hair, Nick had long wished he could be with her

She sat on her desk and smiled at her class scanning through the crowd, being a teacher was still so overwhelming

"Okay class, welcome back from Spring Break, now let's continue where we last left off, we were just starting our project on…..?"

She scanned through her notes biting her lip while in thought, Nick smiled and leaned back in his seat "we were starting Horror, Miss Lacey!"

She smiled at him, "oh thank you Nick, good to see you again"

He blushed and lowered his head a little, it was good to see him again

"Okay class so I know English might not be your favorite subject, but I brought something that might perk you all right up…..ever hear of Stephan King?"

All eyes shot open and at attention, she opened the large crate and pulled out the book, "this will be the next book on our reading list, Doctor Sleep…..Amanda will you please pass these out" Boof blushed. And approached the desk, she picked up the large stack of books and slowly carried and passed them out, Nick was watching Miss Lacey chewing on her pencil when he heard the snickering coming from behind him

He heard Coopers leg stick in front of Boof's leg, Nick didn't even realize what he was doing he shot up and caught Boof, and 2 of the books, "whoa?" Boof was mesmerized, Nick turned to her smirking

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah…uh sure", Nick's smirk faded as he turned to Cooper,

"Not cool asshole"

There was a silence that filled the room as the giant jock stood up, "Wanna repeat that?"

"what part Asshole?" before anyone realized what happened Nick fell to the ground

**The Principle's Office**

Nick sat back in the chair, holding the ice pack to his face, with Atticus leaning on the chair behind him, the principle entered the room, with Cooper and his parents, "so Mister Luca, I'm afraid we need to have a talk about your sons behavior"

Atticus started laughing "oh?…your serious?,…I'm sorry I thought there was a zero tolerance rules in schools for bullying, since you guys weren't gonna do anything, my d….son did"

The Principle shot Nick a look, Nick shot him a sarcastic smile, "both boys will be suspended for a week, and when they returned both of them will have to apologize"

"FINE" Both boys said together

**The Luca House**

Nick followed behind Atticus, who was walking slowly, "you need to learn a lesson" he swung at Nick, Nick ducked and held out his hand "whoa Atticus I'm sorry man!"

"No I'm gonna teach ya how to fight, cause come on you could take a guy like Cooper….now put up your dukes"

Nick smirked and threw his backpack to the ground and cocked his fist, "come on old man!"

**The Woods-That Night**

Angel sat Indian Style, near the trees, he was waiting for his Mistress to arrive, "GRRR" he looked up as the black wolf carefully came down the hill to him

"My mistress, we have a problem, I was close to finding the Master last night, until some boy arrived and made me lose Merrick's Chemo Singles"

"Grrr" The wolf lowered it's head as Angel, stared frightened "Yes I understand, I will go at once, thank you my Mistress"

Angel left the wolf alone, and approached his SUV, he had to consider himself lucky, he had failed her miserably, back where he came from failure meant losing a ear, he pulled his phone to his ear, "Hello….Yes I would like to talk to a Mister Peterson about a very special safety deposit box he is in possession of….yes I will hold"

**Boof's House**

Knock Knock Knock

Boof opened the door, barely even opening her eyes, she swore she was seeing doubles, two girls wearing the most revealing of clothing, "Hello are you…"

"Amanda?"

"It's actually just Boof"

"Good" the 2 girls rushed her


End file.
